


J is for Jack's in Trouble Again

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Exactly what the title implies.





	

J is for Jack's in Trouble Again

Author: sg_wonderland  
Summary: exactly what the title implies  
Word Count: 204

 

Matthew sighed heavily when he saw his wife pacing their front porch. He grabbed his lunch box and slowly got out of the truck, putting off the moment of reckoning.

“So, what's he done this time?” Matthew stepped in front of Margaret, forcing her to stop. 

“I got called to school....again. Jack and some of his buddies decided to liberate the frogs from the lab that were supposed to be dissected.”

“The frogs were...?”

“Already dead and in formaldehyde. And then they decided to...set the frogs free.”

Matthew felt his lip twitch. “And so they....?”

“Went out to the main entrance, put cigarettes in the frogs mouths, lit the cigarettes and placed them all over the sidewalk.” Matthew snorted. “Don't you laugh! Don't you dare laugh!”

“Not laughing,” Matthew couldn't help the laugh.

“Get it over with now because you cannot go in there laughing.” She turned her face so that he couldn't see her expression.

Matthew pulled her close. “Five minutes. Then we go inside.”

It took them seven minutes to get all the laughing out of their systems.


End file.
